


Piercing

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets his tongue pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

"Hey, Oowada, ya busy after school?"

"Hah?"

Mondo gave Leon a warning glance. If this punk was even considering asking him out, he was going to get a black eye.

"I wanna get another piercing, and I thought you might wanna come check it out. They do tattoos and shit there too, it’s pretty sweet." Leon just shrugged with all the indifference of his generation. It seemed like he honestly didn’t care if Mondo went with him or not, but they’d been friends long enough for Mondo to know he needed a little moral support. He tilted his head to one side and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, I’ll go with ya. Been thinkin’ about gettin’ a tattoo myself. Won’t today, still gotta pick the design, but I’ll meet the guy that does it."

—

They arrived at Leon’s piercer’s of choice, and they seemed to recognize him there. Not surprising, Mondo figured. The amount of metal on this kid was putting their kids through college. Still, Leon smiled at the employees and walked up to the counter. To their left, a few people were laying or sitting on chairs that reminded Mondo of a dentist’s office. Some had reclined back, some were upright. It seemed to depend on the location of the tattoo. There was a back room with a curtain, where Mondo had to assume the more intimate locations were inked or pierced.

While he absently looked around, Leon started filling out a form and talking to one of the workers, who had more than enough tattoos and piercings herself. She was sorting small plastic bags, each with a metal hoop like the ones in Leon’s ear.

"So what’re you thinking of having done?" She asked, with a bit of a click in her mouth that Mondo attributed to the metal on her lips.

"My tongue, but I wanna get a couple more too. Not today, though. I wanna let it heal up before I get more."

"Ah, yeah, good call. It’s tough getting to sleep when you have sore spots all over. The tongue rings are under the desk, just here. Which one do you like?" Leon signed the bottom of the paper and set down the pen as he looked over where she’d indicated. After a short pause, he pointed at the glass.

"That one, just the regular steel ball."

"Alright, you can get set up on the same spot as before. -Ah, wait, not last time, we don’t have to go to the back room for this one. Just the one ‘round the side, where I did your earrings."

Mondo squinted at Leon. Leon just smirked and half-shrugged, which told him more than he wanted to know. But the redhead lead them to one of the chairs and got himself comfortable. Mondo stood beside him, and looked over at some of the tattoo art hung up on the walls. Neither boy said anything until the piercer came to meet them, holding a small plastic bag with a metal ball in it. She set the ring on a counter and opened one of the drawers.

"So, you gonna watch?" Leon smirked up at Mondo, as if it was some sort of challenge. "It’ll prolly bleed, y’know."

"Yeah, I’ll watch. It’s kinda cool. ‘Sides, it’ll be funny to see you cryin’ like a baby." He smiled back, more teasing than mocking. As much as they gave each other a rough time, he’d come for Leon’s support. If Leon really did start crying, Mondo wouldn’t grill him about it. Just this once.

Meanwhile, the piercer seemed to be ready, and turned to face Leon with what looked like tongs in her hand. She stood on the opposite side of the seat as Mondo.

"You wanna see?" She looked over at Mondo, absently wiping down the clamp with something that smelled sterile.

"Yeah, I’ll watch." He looked at Leon as he said it, as if making sure it was okay. Leon just grinned.

"Okay. Stick out your tongue?" Leon slacked his jaw and stuck his tongue out as far as he could, looking up at her as he did so. "Perfect. Just hold still." Mondo leaned forward a little, to see what she was doing. She set her clamp down on the counter beside her, which was now lined with tools, and took out more wipes. She wiped down his tongue with another small white sheet. It probably tasted awful, but Leon didn’t react to it. He seemed interested in something on the wall. After a moment of that, she tossed out the wipe and picked up a toothpick. By this point Leon just seemed bored. She made a dot in the middle of his tongue, checked to make sure it was centred, and tossed out the toothpick. Leon kept his tongue hanging out and grinned up at Mondo.

After a pause, she returned with the tongs. She lined up his tongue in her clamp and pinched it down. Leon made a face that suggested it was a firm grip. “Just relax your tongue, it’ll go in easier.” He obeyed the command and glanced over to Mondo. The piercer took what looked like a large sewing needle in her other hand, and brought it over to Leon. As soon as he saw it, he grabbed onto Mondo’s arm in alarm.

Wait, what? Was Leon seriously scared  _now?_  He didn’t even look at Mondo, just kept looking at the needle. The piercer worked quickly, threading the needle through the gap in her tongs, and replacing it with the metal bar he’d chosen earlier. He made a pained face and shut his eyes when it went through.

After, the piercer carefully folded his tongue back in his mouth and gave him a smile.

"There you go! You feeling alright?" Leon mutely nodded, but looked much paler than he had a moment earlier. "You look a little pale. Do you feel like you’re gonna faint?" Leon shook his head quickly let go of Mondo’s arm. "Okay, feel free to sit down for as long as you need. Just come up to the counter to pay when you’re ready." Another mute nod, and she left the boys alone. Mondo looked down at Leon.

"You okay?" Leon nodded, and yanked half his mouth up in a sideways grin. After a short pause to take a couple breaths, he got up and headed to the fullbody mirror beside the chair. He slowly, gingerly, stuck out his tongue. It already looked swollen. As soon as Leon saw it reflected back at him, he smiled back at the mirror. It looked stupid, smiling with his swelling tongue like that, but at least he seemed happy. He pointed at it and looked over at Mondo.

"Theck i’ ou’!" He grinned, enthusiastically pointing for a second before turning back to the mirror. "Tho  _coooool.._.” He poked the metal ball, flinched, and poked it again. This kid never learned.

"Alright, c’mon, give the lady her money so we can go get some tea or somethin’." Mondo nudged Leon’s arm with his elbow, and started off towards the counter. Leon watched his reflection to carefully pull his tongue back into his mouth, then turned to meet with Mondo. But when Mondo saw his face, he stopped walking and stared at Leon’s face. "Hey, you sure you’re alright? Ya look like you’re gonna-"

Thud. Leon hit the floor in a messy unconscious pile of teenager. Mondo hurried back over to him and crouched down. “Shit- is he okay?” The piercer caught up with Mondo and pulled Leon’s eye open.

"Yeah, he just blacked out. He always does this. You should’ve seen him last time!" She laughed to herself, and Mondo tried to hide the disgust from his face. He never wanted to know about the time Leon had to use the private room for a piercing. "Okay, help me lift him up. He’ll wake up in a minute. Get him back in the chair." She hooked her arms under his and lifted with surprising strength. Mondo lifted Leon’s legs and helped her get him back in the chair. Leon just limply fell into place, jaw hanging open, limbs an uncomfortable tangle. Mondo stood beside him and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Hey, c’mon, wake up. You’re makin’ an ass of yourself." After a minute or two, he blinked his eyes open and squinted.

"Ow… Did you jutht hit my head?" Leon brushed his hair back, revealing a slowly growing welt. Shit. That must’ve happened when he’d fallen to the ground. Leon wiggled his mouth around and slowly grinned again. "It lookth pretty cool, doethn’t it?" Mondo couldn’t help but shake his head and smile in disbelief. What a moron.

"Ya look like ya fell in a tacklebox." Leon just kept rolling his mouth around, getting used to his new jewellery. "Suits you. You gonna black out if ya stand up?" Leon absently glanced back at Mondo.

"Black ou’? Why would I black ou’? I never black ou’." Sure he didn’t. Mondo decided to let him have his moment, this time, and just waited until he felt alright enough to try standing up again.


End file.
